The Never Ending
by Destiny03
Summary: Starring Hurricane Helms in a bestfriend/love story... enjoy! ;p
1. ch1

** __**

**I do not own any of the WWF supertars in this story, so dont sue!!!**

Chapter 1

"I truly never knew how boring the Internet could be..." I contemplated as I 

sat in front of my laptop just clicking my mouse over and over again. 

I had done everything I needed.... checked my mail...wrote my commentary for 

my site...and searched for some new "gossip" 

"Now if only this stupid AIM would start working...." suddenly the buddy list 

popped up. 

"Spoke too soon!" I laughed as I saw no one was on 

"Damn..." I cursed at myself as I continued to surf the net when I heard the 

'door open' and clicked to my buddy list, Jeff... I smiled and clicked 

his name... 

ItsAHurricane: Hey there buddy...how's it hangin **wink wink** 

JeffsADaredevil: Its hangin...lol...what you up to? 

ItsAHurricane: nothing much. Relaxing...well actually BORED OUT OF MY MIND! 

JeffsADaredevil: how come youre not out? 

ItsAHurricane: Well since me and D broke up there hasn't been too much 

partying in TheHurricane's life....kinda tired of it.... 

JeffsADaredevil: really....that's something I never thought I would hear from 

the party king...lol 

ItsAHurricane: me neither. Im telling you man, she took a big part from me. 

Especially when... 

I paused for a moment thinking back on all the pain I had suffered. She 

ripped my heart out and stepped all over it. 

JeffsADaredevil: yeah I know what youre talking about you don't gotta re 

open old wounds... 

ItsAHurricane: **sighs** too late **mind wanders** 

I thought back to all the pain she put me through. And how we played games 

with each others emotions that ultimately ripped us apart. 

JeffsADaredevil: listen man...Im sorry about everything that went on....I 

didnt mean for it to hurt you as bad as it did... 

ItsAHurricane: its ok Jeff...it wasn't your fault. Your a guy, and I know how 

she was...is...so you don't need to explain it for the millionth time. 

**sighs** 

JeffsADaredevil: ok. 

JeffsADaredevil: listen man I'm gonna get goin need to go do some 

things...Ill talk to you later... 

And with that he signed off. Leaving my buddy list once again empty and my 

wounds re-opened. 

"Damn me" I said out loud, remembering all those games we played. I loved 

her so much and I had to play along with her games, just to keep her near and 

not lose her. Suddenly the "door" re-opened and there she was. I hadn't 

talked to her in months and I hesitated to click her name. But it was 

something I had to do. I thought it was time to end my feelings once and for 

all. I never had the chance to tell her that I loved her and sometimes I 

wonder if that's what our relationship was lacking.... 

ItsAHurricane: D...you got a sec? 

DonlyDestiny: wow look who's alive...or should I say look who remembers I'm 

alive...damn Shane I didn't know you forgot about "X" girlfriends so 

quickly... 

ItsAHurricane: see you still got your sarcasm... 

DonlyDestiny: really...looks like you got smarter... 

I paused and had second thoughts on how I felt about her. I HATED HER 

SARCASM!!! It drove me insane. 

ItsAHurricane: you can say that. So how are you? 

DonlyDestiny: fine. 

She didn't speak for a few minutes 

ItsAHurricane: really...glad to hear....look I just wanted to tell you 

that.... 

I thought about it for a second when she replied 

DonlyDestiny: look Shane I'm not up for playing games anymore so please if 

its something about us...SAVE IT. 

My heart sank and I closed the window. 

"Fucking bitch....how the hell can I love her dumb ass?" I said out loud. 

"Hey man will you mind keeping the profanity down...I kinda got a date and 

were trying to have a nice conversation..." CJ, my roommate, peaked his head 

in the door as I just hushed him off as he slammed the door. I looked at my 

computer screen and signed off of AIM. 

"Fuck this shit" I said in a lower voice than before. I shut down my 

computer, still ragging over what had happened, as I walked out to see Chris 

and his date making out on the couch. 

"oh will you go to the room...damn!" I complained as I made my way to my room 

while I heard CJ curse me out. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said and slammed my door. 

I went over and put on my boxing gloves and turned my radio full blast to 

'Method Man n RedMan- Da Rockwilder' I began letting out all my frustration 

on the punching bag which was my only means of anger management. 

After about an hour there were loud knocks on my door that almost knocked it 

down 

"What the fu...?" I began as I turned my music low 

"Who is it?!" I yelled as I made my way to the door and opened it while 

trying to catch my breath. 

"D?" she stood before me, looking even better than before. 

"What are you...?" she put her hand over my mouth and pushed me into the room 

while closing the door behind her. I stared at her speechless with my heart 

pounding fast in my chest. 

"What were you doing?" she asked, looking at how sweaty I was and averting 

her attention to the punching bag. 

"Letting out my anger..." I said also turning to look at the bag which too 

was full of sweat. 

"What are you doing here D?" I asked 

"I wanted to hear what you wanted to tell me..." she said as she took a seat 

on my bed. I removed my gloves and took a minute to reflect as she looked 

around at my really messy room. I got a chance to check her out, she had her 

hair shorter than before...but I loved it short....and now it looked awesome. 

She had slimmed down significantly since the last time I seen her, her 

stomach was out...and 

D! What a stomach it was...the developed six pack to prove. 

"Shane" she called as she caught me staring 

"wha...?" I said looking up at her 

"Stop drooling." There it was. The smile that melted my heart. 

"yea...yeah..." I said smirking at her as well. 

"Listen D...I don't really feel comfortable telling you now...but how about 

we meet for lunch tomorrow...?" I asked as she got up and walked towards me 

that 'cool water' scent filling the air. 

"Shane..." she said in a low seductive voice. My name rolled from her tongue 

so sweetly that it made me want her 

"Wha...?" I asked as she passed her index finger on my still sweaty chest. 

"You remind me...of when we used to have...hot...passionate...sex..." she 

looked up into my eyes as her tongue rolled across her upper lip making me 

want her even more. I felt myself falling for her once again. She slowly 

reached up to my lips as I closed my eyes awaiting her lips on mine 

"So what was it Shane?" she said in a normal voice once again, as she 

stepped away from me leaving me wanting her. 

"I hate your games D!" I said as I turned my back to her. Furious at myself 

for falling for it once again. "Look Shane.... I didn't come over here to 

play games...now tell me what it is you needed to tell me and Ill be on my 

way..." she said. 

"I love you D!" I spit out finally, as the moment went silent and I couldn't 

find a way to turn around and face her. Face to face.... 

There were seconds of silence that felt like hours. I closed my eyes tight 

and nodded my head as I placed my hands on the dresser and hung my head. 'It 

was a damn mistake to tell her' I thought to myself. 

"Sha..." 

The door interrupted her... 

"What?!" I yelled turning my head to the door. 

"I need to get something from the room." Kurt yelled angrily 

"I hate this shi..." I stormed to the door and opened it as he stormed in, 

not noticing D standing there. "Don't fucking lock the door...its my room 

too..." he complained like usual, as I stood by the door waiting to close it. 

He turned his attention to D. 

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Shane!...Umm...sorry D...Ill be going now..." he backed 

up his steps as he grabbed his jacket and stared at D. Then gave me a final 

look and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' as I slammed the door in his face and locked 

it. 

"Fuck you too" he yelled. 

I finally turned and faced D as I leaned back on the door and stared at her, 

I gulped as she didn't look at me. She finally looked up at me and our eyes 

met as we both gulped at the same time 

"Shane...I don't know what to say...." she said 

"I've never heard those words...well....not from anyone who I lov..." she 

stopped and looked down, but I knew what she was gonna say. 

'She loved me!' I thought, 'she really did' 

I looked down and just wanted to go over to her and kiss her and show her how 

much I loved her. But I couldn't. 

"I gotta go..." she said as she attempted to leave. I moved to the side and 

let her unlock the door 

"I cant...." I thought as I stopped her from opening the door 

"Don't go..." I said still looking away as she hesitated in her attempt to 

leave. 

"I have to Shane..." she said once again trying to open the door as I 

stopped her again. 

This time closing it back and positioning myself in front of her while 

holding the door closed. 

"D look at me..." I said as I raised her chin to look into her eyes, but she 

moved her head to the side, still avoiding me. 

"No...I'm not gonna start this again Shane..." she said. Once again hanging 

her head. 

"It wont be the same games D...I swear...I love you...I always have...I just 

played along with you because I was afraid of losing you." She just nodded 

her head and cracked her fingers. 

She was silent until I let out a loud exhale and moved to the side....I knew 

she wanted to leave...maybe think things over...whatever it was, she was 

entitled to it. So as I moved so did she, right out the door. I couldn't 

watch her go but I heard the door slam and she was gone. 

Would I ever see her again? I had no clue, but right now I was feeling like a 

load had been lifted off my shoulders 

'At least she knows...' I thought. 

"At least she knows!" I said to myself out loud as I threw myself on the bed 

and stared at the ceiling, just daydreaming about what would happen...until I 

fell in a deep sleep..... 


	2. Ch2

****

Chapter 2

"GOOOOOD MORNING ORLANDO!" I shot up as I heard the alarm radio go off 

"Shit!" I yelled as I realized I forgot to turn it off last night. 

"5:30!" I yelled as I plopped my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes. After some tossing and turning, I looked to Kurt's bed and saw he wasn't there 'Bad Kurt' I smiled as I knew he had his nephew's wrestling tournament the night before and went with his new girlfriend Karen. And of course he didn't come home. I smirked at what a bastard Kurt was. He had 3 "girlfriends" but insisted he liked Karen the most. Yet that didn't stop him from sleeping with all of them. I chuckled and turned back on my side and once again attempted to go back to sleep. 

knock, knock, knock

"WHO THE HELL IS IT?!" I yelled. I hated having 4 roommates 

"Yo Shane! Ya up?" I heard.

"Damn it, Jewels!" I yelled as I put my pillow on my head.

"Come on Shane...are you dressed? Can I come in?" she asked.

"Even if I wasn't...you can come in anytime." I joked as I turned on my back and looked at the door waiting for her to make her entrance 

"Ok...well...I'm guessing your alone..." she said as she opened the door.

"I'm always alone Jewels!" I laughed as I sat up. 

Jewels is my best friend, since we were 7 years old (both 23 now. )

"So what you up to?" she asked as she plopped on my bed and laid down.

"Well since I forgot to turn my alarm off last night...I am awake now...and WAS trying to go back to sleep till...well..." she gave me her usual look.

"Till you were so thoughtful as to honor me with your presence." I smiled at her knowing that would cool her down 

"Oh really? How about I honor you with this..." she jumped onto me tickling 

me like crazy...she knew my weakest spots, so she got me every time. 

"Stooooop!" I yelled through laughter. 

I finally got a hold of her arms and flipped over on top of her holding her down. 

"ok, ok, ok," she yelled as I held her hands down on the bed.

She laughed 

"Yeah now right? Huh? Say you give up?" I commanded as she laughed in my face.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled as I leaned my head down and began biting lightly on her 

neck. I knew that was her weakest spot.

"Sto....sto...stop Shane!" she yelled as she kicked her legs like a mad 

person. 

"Give up?" I asked as I blew my hair out of my face still holding her arms down. 

She smiled and let out a loud scream "Shhhhhannnneeeee!" she yelled as I 

laughed.

"Oh yeah baby! Say my name!" I teased and laughed. 

"You know I wont let you go till you say you give up...now come on..." she smiled at me and struggled once again to get her arms loose.

"The more you struggle the worse it is on you." I said.

"Ok I give up..." She whispered and looked away.

"What?...I didn't hear yoooooouuuuu!" I teased as I moved my face closer to hers. 

"I give up." she mumbled again as I moved closer.

"Jewels...I cant..." she interrupted and kissed me as I backed off.

"You think that's gonna get you out of the HurraGrip?" I asked as I smirked at her. 

A kiss wasn't nothing between me and her, it was like a normal kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Shane..." she begged with her puppy dog eyes, now set on mine.

"I promise I wont do it again..." she said in a sweat voice as I continued to smirk down at her 

"No..." I pouted and looked away. 

She slowly moved her knee up to my crotch and moved it, trying to get my 

blood flowing. I shot her a look, with a smirk still on my face as she smiled devilishly.

"Come on Shaney-poo..." she begged still moving her knee between my legs. Making my manhood rise to the occasion, I leaned down and kissed her. Not noticing that I let her arms go and moved my hands down her body. She turned me over and mounted herself on me as she broke the kiss.

"Ha ha...I got away!" she laughed as she crawled off the bed.

I threw my head down on the pillow, "shhhhhhiiiiittttt! Fuck you Jewels!" I yelled as I clinched my balls which were in pain.

"You only wish!" she teased as she went for the door.

"Oh and Shane...sorry for the blue balls...." she laughed and walked out of the room.

"I hate when that little whore does that!" I said to myself. Yet I couldn't help but smile.

˜At least I'm not the only one who falls for it...poor guys.' I thought of my other roomates, remembering that they go through the same thing. I laughed at the fact that she was the only girl in the house and had us all wrapped around her finger..... 

"There are waaaay too many women in my life." I chuckled to myself and 

grabbed some clothes to go for an early morning run.....


	3. Ch3

****

Chapter 3

"He is not fucking her again!" Jewels yelled as she sat in the kitchen 

talking to Chris. 

"Yup...I let her in last night...she said she wanted to see Shane...for some 

business." he took a sip of his coffee. 

"That bitch! She's up to her games again! But I know he's not gonna fall for 

it again...." Jewels stopped and thought about it for a second... 'Or would 

he?' she shrugged and went on preparing her sandwich. 

"Hey guys..." Kurt walked in with his tie around his neck untied and his coat 

in his hand. 

"Sup cutie?" Jewels greeted as he came over and gave her a sweet kiss on the 

lips. 

"You were with Karen huh?" She asked as he cleared his throat and smirked. 

"You can smell her on me huh...?" he questioned as he went over and slapped 

hands with Chris. 

"Yup..." she agreed, as he sat down on the stool. 

"Want some coffee?" She asked as he nodded his head. 

"So what are you all gossiping about?" He questioned as he looked back and 

forth at the two. 

"Nothing...why?" Chris laughed. 

"Cuz...you guys never sit here unless it is to talk about Shane or me...so 

what happened?" Kurt asked with a laugh. 

"Well..." Jewels turned to look at him as she leaned on the counter and took 

a bite of her sandwich. 

"Shane's fucking D again...." Kurt shot Chris a look after he said that. 

"Are you serious?!" He asked, surprised. "Well she was in his room when I 

came in last night...." Kurt remembered as he looked at Jewels. 

"Were they doing anything?" She asked, as he thought for a second. 

"Naw... actually she looked to be kinda upset..." he said. 

"Yeah! Thats my Shane!"she said happily with a smile. 

"Your so mean...let the guy get his..." Chris complained. 

"Not from her! Hell no! Man I wish I was here last night...shit!" She 

complained as she slammed her hand on the counter. 

"Damn!.... Why her?.... ughhh!" she came over and sat down to finish her 

sandwich. 

"I don't know....whatever!" she shrugged and looked at Chris and Kurt as 

they smiled and nodded their heads. 

"What?" She asked. 

"Jewels will you just marry Shane...we all know you love him...and want to 

have his kids!" Chris joked as she slapped his arm. 

"Really? You know what? You say that cuz you know what happens every time you 

say that...." She gave him a suspicious look as she took the last bite of her 

sandwich. 

He smirked at her and leaned closer, "Really...well how about you refresh my 

memory.... I forgot exactly what happens...." She swallowed and kept her eyes 

locked on his with a big smile. 

"Come here..." she said, as she kissed him while Kurt turned his head 

"Ok Ill be going now...leaving you two alone...." He got up and smiled to 

himself. 

"Wait, wait, wait there Mr. Kurt..." she came over to him and pulled him by 

his shirt into a deep kiss. "Why don't you join us?" She smiled still 

gripping his shirt and looking in his eyes. 

"No, I think Ill pass...." He said as he turned his head from her. 

"Are you sure...?" she began to unbutton his shirt. 

He stopped her hands, as she looked at him surprised. 

"Whats wrong Kurt...?" she asked 

"Nothings wrong...I'm just not in the mood." he removed her hands and turned 

to walk away. 

Chris pulled Jewels from behind. 

"Let him go Jewels...its his loss..." he whispered and began to nibble on her 

neck. 

She turned to him and kissed his smiling lips, then began to lead him to the 

couch while removing his shirt and kissing his masculine chest desperately. 

"Chris...Ch...Chris....." She tried to get his attention as they plopped on 

the couch. 

"Wha?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. 

"Why don't we go to the room..." she asked? 

"For what?" He began to kiss her neck as he questioned her. 

"So we wont be interrupted" she said falling more and more into his kisses. 

"Come on.... when have we had any interruptions...who cares...?" He said as 

he began to untie her sweat pants and lay her back. 

"Youre...so....right." 

She began to kiss his lips again, desperately, as he positioned himself over 

her. Pulling her pants off while she unbuckled his belt and slid his pants 

off. And with one swift motion he entered her as she let out a loud scream 

and that's exactly when I opened the door. 

"God damn it!...you guys have a room you know...shit" 

I slammed the door behind me as I stormed to my room to see Kurt on my laptop. 

"Nice to see your home!" I said as I closed the door. 

"Theyre at it again huh?" Kurt asked as I shook my head and smirked. 

"They cant get enough man!" Kurt joked as he shut down the computer and 

turned in the chair to look at me as I removed my Walkman and sat down on the 

bed. 

"So what was D doin here last night...." he had to ask. 

"Nothing" I sighed as I took off my shoes and threw them down. I was so 

frustrated that it pissed me off. 

"I'm sorry for asking man." he apologized. 

"Naw man...don't be..." I rubbed my face. 

"I don't know what's wrong with me...since we broke up I haven't been the 

same at all...so I told her I loved her last night...and she left...." I 

looked down in shame. 

"Well at least she knows now Shane..." he tried to console me. 

"Yeah I know...whatever...I don't care if she never talks to me again" I said 

as I took my shirt off and laid back on the bed. 

"Hang in there buddy." he said as he slapped my leg and went over to his bed 

and took his shirt and pants off and tucked himself in bed to get some rest. 

"Looks like someone's a little pooped!" I joked as he turned to look at me. 

"Hey Shane..." he said as I looked over at him. 

"I think Im gonna ask Karen to marry me." he said as I shot up. 

"What?!" I asked surprised "You sure you can give up everything you do for 

her...?" He looked down for a minute. 

"Well not everything..." he said after a few seconds of pondering. 

"Well then your not ready." I said with a laugh. 

"Yeah but...I wanna be with her every second of my life...." I looked at my 

friend, he had never said anything that deep about a women before. 

"So your in love" I laughed as I came over and pushed him around in the bed. 

"Yeah I guess that's what it is." he smiled as I sat on the edge of his bed 

"But I'm not willing to give up my way of being...my girls.... But I know I 

love her...and I don't love them..." he looked at my confused look and 

smirked, "you get me?" He asked 

"Yeah Kurt I get you. Well...you love her but youre not ready for marriage." 

I said as he thought for a second and looked back at me. 

"Thanks man...." He smiled. 

"Any time...now get some rest!" I said as I slapped his arm and got up as he 

turned to the his side. 

"Hey man...can you turn the music on...I don't wanna hear them fucking...." 

He suggested as I laughed and turned on the music. Loud 

"Shane! Phone!" Kurt yelled to me from outside the bathroom door. 

"Tell em Ill call em back." I yelled back. 

"She said its an emergency...." I pondered for a second on who it could 

be... 'D!' 

"Is it D?" I asked while peeking my head out of the curtain. 

"Yeah" he said as I pulled down my towel and wrapped it around my waist. I 

opened the door: 

"Thanks man..." I said as he smirked at me and handed me the phone. 

I laughed and closed the door. 

"Hello" I said sitting down on the edge of the sink. 

"Hey Shane...are you busy?" 

"No. I was just showering..." I kicked my legs in front of me nervously. 

"Oh ok...listen do you still wanna grab some lunch?" She hesitated to ask. 

"Sure...could I call you back in a few...after I shower...." a smile grew on 

my face. 

"Yeah, yeah...take your time." 

"Ok well then...you got the number?" 

"Your cell?" 

"Yeah...you remember it?" I thought for a second and smiled at the fact that 

I did remember. 

"332-2100" I said as I knew she was smiling on the other end. 

"Wow...you surprise me more and more every time I talk to you..." There's 

her sarcasm... never fails. I laughed 

"Yeah...glad to hear that...." 

"Ok well Ill be calling you right back..." I said as I got off the counter. 

"Ok...Ill be waiting..." 

'She'll be waiting huh.' I smiled. 

"Ok D. see ya in a bit." we said our goodbyes and hung up and I continued my 

shower. 

I rushed out of the shower and threw on a pair of black slacks and my 

favorite black shirt. Tied my hair back and splashed on some "Cool Water" 

cologne. 

'Ok, now.' 

I went over and picked up the phone and dialed her number, but to my dismay 

got her voicemail. 

"Umm...hey D, just calling you back to see what was up for lunch...well give 

me a call back when you get this message...Ill be waiting..." I ended with a 

laugh and hung up. I couldn't find Kurt so I figured he had gone to the other 

bathroom to shower. I looked around and noticed that the noise had stopped . 

'thank god!' I walked out of my room and over to the living room. 

I looked over at the couch and saw Chris and Jewels under the covers fast 

asleep. 

'Pathetic!' I laughed and went over to the kitchen to get a cup of orange 

juice and drink my vitamins. 

Suddenly I felt a hand around my waist and as I turned around met Jewels 

lips in a passionate kiss, like she was trying to make a point. 

"What was that for?" I questioned. 

"What? A girl can kiss her best friend..." 

"Not like that..." I shrugged as she came back over. 

"Oh no? Well how about like this...?" she moved her hand up my manhood and 

gripped it gently as she indulged herself in yet another passionate kiss. 

"You trying to prove something?" I asked. 

"Whats up with D?" She asked as she sat up on the counter and smirked at me. 

"Oh god...' I turned my back to her with out saying a word. 

"Thats cool Shane...that's cool..." 

"Just remember everything she put you through...remember the long nights 

where you would cry on my shoulder cuz you had no clue where she 

was...remember the games that ripped your heart into pieces.... And overall 

remember that she had your best friend's child...." 

My heart raced as I clinched my fists and remembered every single thing she 

had put me through. 

"I love her Jewels..." 

"I know you do...you always have.... Just now is when you come to realize 

it.... Its not worth it Shane...trust me it ain't worth it...." 

I gulped as she came back over to me and put her hand on my shoulder as I 

turned to look at her. 

'she's right...it isn't worth it...' I thought to myself. 

"Your right..." I said. 

"I'm glad your such a smart guy...I love you Shane.... I don't want to see 

you hurt like that again...." 

I leaned down and gave her a very deserving kiss. 

"Thanks for watchin out" I told her as she smiled and kissed me again. 

"So how about we take this into the room..." 

I thought about it for a second and just indulged her in another kiss. She 

wrapped her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist, as I 

picked her up and sat her up on the counter. I broke the kiss and began to 

unbutton Chris' shirt that she had thrown on. She lifted my face and kissed 

me roughly, taking a deep breathe. That had done it, I wanted her so bad, 

right then and there. 

'She has so much control over me' 

**....Bad Boy for life...** 

my cell phone rang. 'What a moment killer!' 

"Dont get it..." she whispered as she reached in my pocket for it and pulled 

it out. I took it from her hand and looked at it. 

"I have to..." I said as I regained my composure. 

"Hello" I looked at Jewels who was obviously upset. 

"Shane?" It was D, 'Perfect timing.' 

"Yeah" I said turning my back to Jewels as she exhaled. 

"Sorry I had to go take a shower...so we still up for lunch?" 

I thought for a second. 

"Yeah...I need to talk to you...." 

"Ok...well lets meet at the 'Fridays' on 40th place...cool?" 

"Yeah...Ill be there in about 15 minutes." 

"Ok...Ill be waiting for you there." 

And with that we hung up. I turned to Jewels who was really upset. 

"Your going to see her aren't you?" She didn't even look up at me. 

"Yeah...I'm telling her I don't want anything to do with her...." 

She just cleared her throat. I walked up to her, knowing she was upset. 

"Jewels..." 

"What Shane?...do what you want to do." 

"Believe me...that is just it...I don't want to get into anything with her." 

I moved her chin to look at me. 

"You know what's good for you Shane...I cant rule your life..." 

I kissed her forehead, she loved me so much and always watched out for me. 

"Ill be back later...we can go and get something to eat if you want when I 

come back" She looked into my eyes as I held her face in my hands. 

"Yeah...now go." she said as she took my hands off her face and left. 

"Ok...wish me luck." I fixed my shirt and retied my hair and was on my way... 


	4. Ch4

Chapter 4  
  
I pulled up my red mustang convertible and lowered the music as I took one   
last look in the mirror. 'Lookin good Hurricane...lookin ravishing'. I   
smirked and knew that this was gonna be one tough thing to do. I activated   
the alarm and went in. "Hey Tony! What's up?" I greeted the usual host. This   
place was a usual hangout for all of us roomies, so the staff was very   
familiar with us.  
"Sup Stumpy?" Stumpy was a nickname they gave me at the place, after a long   
night of partying I was so drunk I told a chick my name was Stumpy instead   
of Shane. So it stuck.  
"Hey have you seen a women come in here?...umm...short brown hair....hot as   
hell..." He looked around,  
"Yeah...she's over there..."  
"OK, thanks man." I saw her from afar, sitting looking very worried. I   
walked over. "Is this seat taken?" I asked with a smile and sat down.  
"Hi Shane."  
"Hi D...you been here a while?"  
"Naw...5 minutes...so what's on your mind?" I cleared my throat and called   
the waitress over.  
"Give me a sec..." I said as I ordered myself a 'Hurricane,' it was my   
specialized drink, a mix of orange juice, Smirnoff Ice, and rum. It was   
really strong, and made only for me.  
"Hurricane?" D questioned with a confused look.  
"My specialized drink...wanna try one?" She thought about it for a second.  
"OK...I just better like it...."  
"OK...." I ordered her one, but told them to go easy on the rum. "Now back   
to business..." I looked into her eyes. "I love you D...a lot...but I'm not   
willing to put my heart in your hands again..." She looked away and thought   
for a second.  
"I don't know what to say Shane...I thought you wanted to be with   
me...that's why I wanted to have lunch with you...to tell you that I'm   
seeing someone....so that you wouldn't feel stupid..." for some reason my   
heart sank with those words.  
"Oh really? Who's the lucky man?" I tried to play it cool.  
"Jeff...." I suddenly felt like my heart was once again ripped out.  
"He hasn't been on the road cuz of me...we got married last month..." I   
gulped and sat back in my chair trying to figure out what to say.  
"Well,...congratulations." I looked at her and shook my head and forced a   
smile on my face. 'Play it cool Shane'  
"So how's your life?" She tried to change the subject. I thought for a   
second, 'then why did she kiss me...why did she come to my house...why?'  
"Why did you kiss me then D?" Her smile turned into a worried look  
"Why did you go to my house?" She was speechless as she gulped and looked   
back into my solid eyes. "I...I..I don't know Shane....it was all   
spontaneous....I went there hoping to just see and talk to you....but when I   
saw you, I wanted you again...but I stopped myself...I don't want to go down   
that road with Jeff....me and him already have a child and I want to make   
our life as a family....so I apologize for leading you into anything...."  
"Wait, wait, wait....you didn't lead me into anything...I just dont want you   
to play Jeff as the idiot...like I let you play me..." I was getting kind of   
heated.  
"Shane...we played each other as idiot's...don't go blaming it on me   
only..." "I did what I did to keep you happy....I didn't like fucking your   
friends as a favor for you....but I did, to make you happy.....so I did   
sleep around with other chicks...but you started it...so I wanted to play   
along so you wouldn't leave me D...." my breathing was speeding up and my   
hands started sweating. She stayed quiet as our drinks finally came. I drank   
it up all in one chug and threw the glass down  
"I'm sorry Shane..." she finally spoke.  
"Just don't do it to Jeff too!" and with that I got up and left some money   
on the table.  
"Have a nice life D..."  
  
I got home and stormed by Kurt who was watching TV on the couch.  
"Hey you okay man?" I ignored him and slammed the door of our room. I took   
my shirt off and threw it into the corner angrily  
"Fuck!" I yelled as I punched my punching bag. I kicked my nightstand and   
knocked over the lamp. It shattered on the floor.  
"Shane! What's going on in here?" Jewels walked in with a worried look as I   
picked up the pieces of the lamp with my bare hands.  
"Nothing!...Don't you see I just knocked this over? That's all!" She stared   
at me for a few moments and then walked over to help me pick up the pieces  
"Shit!" I yelled as I cut my finger.  
"Let me see..." She went to grab my hand as I snatched it away  
"Its fine!"  
"Shane, I said let me see!" She grabbed my hand as the blood flowed from my   
index finger all down my hand. She grabbed her shirt and put it over the   
wound to stop the blood while wiping the rest from my hand.  
"She married Jeff...." I finally told her.  
"Oh! Really...so why are you upset...?"

"Cuz she had the nerve to come here   
and kiss me...."  
"So she kissed you?"  
"Yes,...and then she tells me that she led me into something...as if I   
wanted to be with her again...."  
"Some nerve...but don't let it get to you hon..." She pulled me to my feet   
as we walked to the bathroom.  
"Don't worry Shane...she's not worth your pain...." I sat down on the toilet   
seat as she disinfected my cut and wrapped it up. 

"Dammit Jewels...it hurts bad...I feel like I can't go on..." My eyes were locked on her as she nodded her head.  
"Don't say that Shane...no one can do that to the Hurricane...." She looked   
at me from the corner of her eye and smiled. I had to give a chuckle, she   
had that power over me.  
"Your the best Jewels." I said as I looked at my wrapped finger.  
"I know..." she said as she brushed herself off and laughed. I pulled her   
onto my lap and gave her a thank you kiss.  
"So how about that bite to eat you promised?"  
"Well,...where you wanna go..." She thought for a second while tapping her   
chin and looking up. 

"Fridays?" I threw my head back, 'Not again!'  
"Bad memories." I said as I looked at her.  
"OK, so I'll make some good memories for you..." She wrapped her arms around   
my neck and leaned her forehead on mine.  
"Only cuz its you..." I gave in as she kissed me with a smile on her lips.  
"Plus I need to talk to you about something..." She said as she got up and   
took my hand.  
"Wait...about what?" I said before getting up  
"Don't worry...it's nothing bad...now lets go so we can catch happy   
hour...." I shrugged and followed her. I grabbed a shirt and my keys and we   
were on our way....  
  



	5. Ch5

Chapter 5  
  
"Come on Jewels sing with me!" I pushed her with my arm as she laughed and  
looked at me with a strange look.  
"...I feel love for the first time...." I sang along to 'One More Time'  
She shot me a confused look and then turned her head, 'something's on her  
mind.' I pulled into Friday's and went around to open her door. But she  
climbed over the door and got out the cool way.  
"Sorry" she said as she looked at me and laughed.  
  
We walked in and took a seat at the bar.  
"'Sup Stumpy...hi beautiful" Jim the bartender greeted us as he set our  
coasters on the table.  
"Hi Jim..." Jewels gave him the not usual hello. She usually gave him   
some  
type of flirtatious smile or wink ... but not tonight.  
"'Sup big man...what's on the card tonight?" I asked as he had his eyes  
locked  
on Jewels.  
"JIM!" I called as he finally looked at me.  
"Its happy hour Stump..." he reminded me.  
"Your right...then Ill take two Icehouse's and a Hurricane" he gave me a  
look and went for my order.  
"Just two for Icehouses for me..." Jewels ordered  
"I see you wanna get bent tonight." Jewels looked at me as I had that  
devilish grin on my face.  
"What makes you think that?" I said sarcastically, she just nodded her   
head  
and smiled.  
"You think we can get a table...before you get bent?" I looked at her  
strangely, 'she's always up for getting bent'  
"What's up wit dat?" I let it out as she laughed.  
"For real Shane..." she slapped my arm as Jim came with our orders and we  
went over to a nearby booth.  
We began talking and talking and talking some more about me problems with   
D,  
and before I knew it, I was bent. I had gone through 6 beers and 2  
Hurricanes.  
"Shane..." Jewels called as we drove home.  
"oh...baby...didnt you want to...ummm...chat about something with good   
'ole  
Stumpy..."  
"Not when your like this...now lets get inside..." she picked me out of   
the  
car as I attempted to walk up the stairs and stumbled and fell flat on my  
face.  
"Are you okay?" she came rushing over as I was hysterical.  
"You know Jewels...I love you...can we have sex...we've never had   
sex...can  
we...please...?" she picked me up and led me into the house.  
"No Shane...we can't have sex tonight..."  
"awww darn!" I laughed and collapsed onto the couch.  
"Well then Mom...I'm asleep here on the corner...see you in a week..."  
She laughed and pulled me off the couch and led me to my room.  
"Why are you taking my clothes off?" I reached for her but my sight was   
too  
blurry to see anything.  
"I want you Jewels..." I was able to get her to fall on me as I fell back   
on  
the bed.  
"I knew you couldn't resist..." I said as I kissed her.  
"Shane...stop it...your drunk..." She pushed off me and took my pants off  
along with my shirt then put the sheets over me.  
"Good night" she whispered as I pulled her down to me.  
"...I...love...you...." I said as my head collapsed and I was knocked out  
for the night.....  



	6. Ch6

Chapter 6  
  
"Come on...take a shower..." she threw my towel on the bed and pulled the  
sheets off.  
"Shane get up!" she yelled and came over pulling my arm to get out of   
bed. I groaned and went crashing to the floor.  
"Shit!" I complained as I banged my head.  
"Come on get up..." She helped me up.  
"OK..." I said gripping my forehead and walking to the bathroom.  
My head was throbbing. One from the major hangover I was dealing with and  
two from the bump I had taken when falling off my bed.  
"Shane..." she called from outside the door as I attempted to undress  
myself.  
"Can you handle yourself in there..." I chuckled and came to the door.  
"Are you willing to help..." she smiled and came in. She went over and  
turned the water on as I finally got my boxers off and stepped into the  
shower.  
"Ahhh that's cold! " she just laughed and closed the curtain.  
"You need it...it'll wake you up..." she yelled to me.  
"OK...if you say so Mom ... just don't go too far...I may need you..." I  
joked as I began to indulge in my shower.  
"Hey Shane..." she yelled to me.  
"Yeah Jewels...?"  
"No nothing just checking if you were still alive..." I smiled and   
continued my shower. It was quiet for a few moments when I remembered something.  
"Hey Jewels...didn't you need to tell me something..." I asked.  
"Yeah..." she said plainly.  
"So..." I turned the water off and grabbed my towel which she hung on the  
shower door.  
"Don't worry about it Shane..." I wrapped the towel around my waist and  
stepped out while my hair was dripping wet.  
"OK..." I agreed knowing that I would get it out of her later.  
"Excuse me..." I said as she was in the way of the mirror. She went over   
and sat down on the toilet while looking up at me.  
"What?" I asked with a grin as she didn't take her eyes off of me.  
"Nothing...I'm just shocked every time I see how good you look in that   
white towel..." I smirked at her as I shaved.  
"And dripping wet just for you..." I joked with a wink and a laugh. She  
pulled me over by my towel and down into a kiss.  
"Umm...was that a thank you kiss?" I joked.  
"No this is a thank you kiss..." she pulled me down once again this time  
slipping her hand behind my neck while hungrily kissing me.  
"Well in that case your welcome..." I smirked as I licked my lips and   
went back to business. She went over to my bed and laid down.  
"You know I was up all night right?" I looked over at her as she said that.  
"Why?"  
"Cuz I get worried about you when you drink like that...plus you have the  
tendency to throw up a lot..." I thought for a second as I put away my  
shaving tools and looked at her.  
"I'm sowy Jewels..." I said with puppy dog eyes as I leaned my forearm on  
the doorway.  
"I'm still mad at you..." she turned her face and put the sheets over   
her. 'Oh really...she's mad huh?' I rubbed my hands together and began to walk over to her.  
"So your still mad...then what can make you un-mad...?" I saw her try to  
hide her smile as I sat down on the bed. 'She's not really mad...' I smiled.  
"Nothing now leave me alone..." she said as she threw the sheets over her  
head.  
"OK...if you wanna play it that way...OK..." I began to tickle her as she  
went crazy in laughter.  
"Shane stop...your gonna loose that towel you hear?" she threatened.  
"Gladly baby..." I joked as she continued to laugh.  
"Stop Shane...I'm warning you!" she yelled as she pushed the covers off   
and grabbed my hands for a split second.  
"no, no, no, you don't..." I pushed her down and got on top of her to hold  
her down.  
"Shane...your towel..." I looked down and saw I was butt naked then   
looked at her.  
"Why you lookin? Huh? Why you lookin...?" I teased as I bit on her neck   
like she hated.  
"I'm not looking...why aren't you off me...come on Shane your naked..."  
"So? You've seen me like this before..." I looked down at her as I just   
held her arms down.  
"Yeah but in the last 16 years you've never been on top of me and   
naked...so get offffffff!!!!" she yelled as she began to struggle again.  
"Now, now Jewels you know you want me to stay right where I am..." she  
suddenly stopped and looked into my eyes. There was a sudden odd moment between us that was very rare. It had happened when we first kissed and when we first said I love you and that's all...'what big is gonna happen here?' I gulped as she looked into my eyes searching for something. I slowly let her hands go to see if this moment was just to get  
out of my grasp, but all she did was stare into my eyes and I couldn't look away.  
"Jewe..."  
"No, no don't speak..." she sat up and pulled me into a deep kiss, it felt like bliss. I had never kissed someone and felt like my heart was about to pound out of my chest...yet that's exactly what was going on. The kiss lasted for what felt like too short. She pulled away and looked into my eyes, when this time I couldn't take it and kissed her even more  
passionately than before. As I pulled away I knew there was this certain sudden vibe  
between us that sent a chill down my spine and gave me goosebumps. I took  
her hand and caressed it against my cheek my eyes still locked on hers. I  
kissed her finger tips and then moved her hand to my neck while kissing   
her once again, this time she began to lay back as I hovered over her. This   
was it, we had never had sex before, but this was it the moment was so   
perfect and it felt so right. 'this is what we want'. I began to work my way down  
her neck, leaving love marks all over as she tilted her head back in pleasure...  
"Woohoo...look out now..." Kurt swung the door open and it felt like a  
bullet had hit me right in the heart. I looked up at her as she threw her  
head back and sat up. I pulled the covers over me and glared at Kurt.  
"You are so gonna pay..." I said through clinched teeth. Jewels suddenly   
got up and walked away, passing Kurt with her hand on her forehead as if she   
was upset on what had transpired.  
"Jewels..." I called to no answer till I heard the door slam.  
"Ouuu...that's not a good sign...so you were finally gonna get that huh...bout damn time..." he laughed and just closed the door.  
"Motherfucker!" I complained as I threw my fist down on the bed angrily.  
'It was so perfect...dammit...and now she hates my guts...' I quickly got up  
and went over to get some clothes and prepare to go talk to Jewels...I had  
no idea what to expect........  
  
  



	7. Ch 7 The End

Chapter 7

"Jewels..." I called from outside her door as I still buckled my belt quickly. I didn't hear a peep from inside her room. 

"Julie..." I knocked and decided to walk in since the door was unlocked. I looked around and didn't see her anywhere. I looked over to her bed and saw a small note under the sheets. 'What the hell...' I began to read out loud

"...Shane, I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I must. I love you to death but I cant stay here and see you anymore." I cocked my eyebrow when reading that, it was a shock. "...I love you as more than a friend Shane. A lot more. I cant live here and just be your best friend, there's no way my heart can take it any longer. I know this must be a shock but if you think about it well enough, you'll see that my love for you is deeper and stronger than you can imagine. I don't know if Ill ever be back in the WWF, but give my regards to everyone and I'm sorry...I love you Shane. Love always and forever, Jewels." I crumbled up the sheet of paper and sat down on the floor just staring into space. 'What have I done...all this time...' 

"Hey man Jewels not here, so what the hell you doin in her room? I saw her leave like 5 minutes ago...she looked to be in a hurry..." Chris peaked his head in the room. I looked up at him.

"Did you ask her where she was going?" I shot up and came over to him.

"She just had a map and a suitcase in her hand that's all...I stopped her and she just gave me a hug and a kiss and left...oh and I yelled to her where she was going and she said..." he stopped and thought for a second. I waited impatiently

"WHEREEEEE!" I yelled. He looked at me a bit frightened.

"Oh she said the airport..." I rushed passed him almost knocking him down. I was set on heading to the airport with no clue on where I was going and what I was gonna say but I knew I couldnt let her go. I jumped into my Mustang and burned tires out and to the airport. I pondered on where she could be heading. 'She has family in Miami...' I thought as I changed gears. 

"D!!!" I yelled as I knew she would know where she was heading, or some idea. I dialed her number quickly as it rang and rang. She picked up.

"D! I really need your help...if Jewels was going anywhere where would she go?" there was silence.

"Shane what makes you think I would know...I havent talked to Julie since her and Jeff broke up and she found out about our kid..." I thought back and remembered all that. I had forgotten that it had broken their friendship. 

"So you dont know?" "No Shane I cant help you there..." There was silence once again. "OH!!! She once threatened to leave to New York and live there...maybe she's gonna finally do it?"

'Thats it!' 

"Thanks D..." I said 

"No prob Shane...and Shane...good luck...you should of been with her from the beginning..." I thought for a second 

"Thanks...well Im here at the airport... so Ill be talkin to ya..." and with that we said our goodbyes. I quickly parked and started dialing to find out some flight numbers. There were two flights scheduled to leave for New York in 10 minutes. 'Damn I better hurry' so many emotions and thoughts going through my head as I ran through the airport in search of gate 2437. 'There it is' I looked around as people had begun to board already. I ran over to the flight attendant who was taking tickets.

"Excuse me..." I said exhausted as I tried to catch my breath. 

"Yes sir..." she said after a few moments. 

"Do you have a Julie Robinson scheduled on this plane?" She looked through her clipboard and checked the computer.

"No sir...you need to try gate 2439" I thanked her and began my running once again. But when I reached there, no one was to be seen. No flight attendants at the door, nothing. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the plane was no longer there. 

"FUCK!" I yelled as I stomped my feet. I ran my hand through my hair and plopped onto a chair. 

"Dammit" I said as I ran both my hands through my hair and leaned back. I looked over at the monitor and saw her flight number. I rushed to it and saw it said cancelled/postponed. I grinned to myself and looked around. I pulled my cellphone out and called the house to see if she had gone back there. 

"Kurt! Is Jewels there!?"

"Naw man...why? " "nothing...long story...just if she comes dont let her leave...OK!?" "OK, OK! Jeeze...get a grip man!! She wont leave my sight." 

"Ok thanks Kurt..." I hung up the phone and decided to hang around the airport for a while. I went over to the coffee shop and got a coffee and sat down. I finally had a moment to think. 'I really do love her...but I never thought she would love me like that...I never knew we could go to that level...and all those times that I would tell her the stories about me and D...the nights I would cry on her shoulder...when we were both hurt and laid in bed crying in each other's arms...all those times she loved me more...come to think of it she's been like my guardian angel...' I looked up and smiled while taking a sip of my coffee. 'But what can I do to keep her here with me and make this work...' I asked myself. I suddenly knew exactly what she would want. I took the last sip of coffee and got up. I walked around the airport, while stopping at a few stores to pick up a few things that I would need. I sat down and looked at my watch it had been almost and hour since The flight had been cancelled. I called the house a few times and there was no sign of her. I sat down on a bench and looked around. I saw a happy couple who seemed to be on vacation with their newborn baby. I grinned as the folks looked over my way. 

"Shane..." I couldnt believe it...I turned slowly around.

"Oh my god Jewels!" I attempted to hug her but she shrugged me off. I looked down as she stood before me.

"What are you doing here Shane?" 

"Looking for you Jewels..." I said innocently. She crossed her arms and stared at me. "For?" 

"Well Jewels...I dont want you to go...your..."

"Save it Shane...Ive heard it all before..." She turned and began to walk away, I pulled her by her hand and turned her to look at me once again. We were inches apart as I could feel her breathe on my mouth.

"At least..." I gulped 

"...at least give me one...last hug...and kiss...." She closed her eyes, as I knew it was hurting her so bad. She exhaled and put her arms around me as we embraced I moved her hand to my pocket as we separated she looked at me not wanting to believe it. I guided her hand into my pocket as she gripped the small box and pulled it out. She looked at the box and up at me her mouth open from the shock. I held her hands as she held the small box, I moved myself to one knee and opened the box for her. She put her hand to her mouth now finding it harder to breathe, as a smile came upon my face. 

"Jewels, Julie, you are not only my best friend but your my guardian angel, and now I want you to be my soul mate for the rest of our lives. Will you make me the happiest man alive, Julie Robinson, and marry me?" 

I saw a small tear fall down her cheek as I got up she hugged me really tight and whispered yes I looked into her overflowed tear eyes and kissed her wet lips sweetly. Then with a smile on both our faces I took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. I felt a tear coming down my cheek as I looked up at my fiancees eyes and finally saw The Never Ending Love..... 


	8. Special song

This a special song dedicated from Shane to Jewels...

Tyrese-What am I gonna do

Yeah, heh, all these years I've wanting you in my life,

And now I finally have you. 

I'm a do everything in my strength to keep you near.

I care about you, I just want to make you smile.

All the many days you were on my mind,

Visions of me with you, all the time.

You wasn't looking for a man, you made it clear(clear to me).

And now I'm ever so glad that I have you near.

Here in my life, just you and I.

We can do whatever we want to.

I'm living my life with you by my side,

One day I'm a make you my wife, baby.

I was excited, cause I was falling, falling in love with you.

Now that I've fallen, what am I gonna do.

I was excited, cause I was falling, falling in love with you.

Now that I've fallen, what am I gonna do.

I'll do whatever puts a smile on my baby's face.

Girl you're my best friend and you can never be replaced.

There's in this world I wouldn't do for you.

You were one of my baby dreams and I'm so glad that it came true.

Here in my life, just you and I.

We can go anywhere we want to baby.

I'm living my life with you by myside,

One day I'm a make you my wife, yes I am.

I was excited, cause I was falling, falling in love with you.

Now that I've fallen, what am I gonna do.

I was excited, cause I was falling, falling in love with you.

Now that I've fallen, what am I gonna do.

Since I gave you all my trust(and you never take my trust for granted),

And you given so much love(and you've given me so much love, baby).

You're everything I want and need(everything that I want and I need, baby)

Girl you got the best of me(oh, you got the best of me)

Break it down, oh, oh I was falling in love.

I dunno what to do, I just love you.

Every inch of my body, falling in love.

We'll just take it one day at a time.

I was excited, cause I was falling, falling in love with you.

(I don't wanna rush into romance)

Now that I've fallen, what am I gonna do.

(Oh, I just want you in my arms)

I was excited, cause I was falling, falling in love with you.

(when I see you, I wanna touch you)

Now that I've fallen, what am I gonna do.

(And feel you, and hold you babe, baby, baby)

I was excited(oh, it feels so good, to be in love),

Now that I've fallento get loved in return),

I was excited, cause I was falling, falling in love with you(cause it feels good, oh cause it feels good),

Now that I've fallen, what am I gonna do.

I was excited, cause I was falling(said it feels so good), falling in love with you(having your arms around.

Now that I've fallen, what am I gonna do(feeling so complete baby, that's what I feel).

  



End file.
